Evillness
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: No one really noticed when Yusuke didn't destroy the power sphere, then bad things start happening, and Yusuke statrs acting strange, almost evil...
1. Death

Evilness  
  
  
  
TOFA: TearsOFFallenAngel here, but my friends call me just Fallen Angel or Tori-chan, either will do. Anyways this fic is based off the Yu Yu Hakusho movie, the end of it at least. I guess you could say it's sort of an alternate ending but longer.  
  
Kage: Longer? You already have about five chapters worth written out but you haven't been able to type it out.  
  
Tori: -_-; Yeah well school does tend to get in the way of things most of the time, and you should talk your just an annoying muse.  
  
Birdy: *bounces into room* Birdy, Birdy not annoying anymore?  
  
Both: SCRAM!!!  
  
Tori: *clears throat* Sorry about Birdy, she was another muse of mine I would like to shoot. But my friend Kail won't allow it( but I'm not sure why since Birdy has droven her farther up the wall then me). Oh well, on to the disclaimer, Yusuke will you do the honors?  
  
Yusuke: Tori-chan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusko, thankfully. Wait until you find out what she does to m-  
  
Tori: ^_^;; Hehe, anyways enough talk, onto the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke,what happened to the power sphere?" Hinageshi asked then fainted from exhaustion from getting the power sphere from Yakumo. Yusuke set Hinageshi gently down and slowly said:  
  
"I have no more spiritual power left, but in there maybe..." he got up and began to walk over to the power sphere.  
  
"What is wrong with you, boy?" Yakumo asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are certainly very strong, and we may be simply no match for you and your power...But what if...But what if I did nothing?!? I could never forgive myself,If I let you win!!!"  
  
Yusuke then put his hand down onto the sphere and its power already began to overpower him.  
  
"Heh, useless. Even emperor Enma of the spirit world could not handle the Nether world power. I am the only one who can control it," Yakumo   
  
inquired. A quick explosion and smoke covered Yusuke.  
  
"What Yusuke!?" whispered Hiei looking at him.  
  
"Yusuke no don't!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Mwahahahaha,And now into my hand, the power sphere," Yakumo put up his hand to catch it but nothing came, "What?!"  
  
The smoke cleared showing Yusuke struggling to control the sphere.  
  
"Huh, it can't-?!"  
  
Kuwabara struggled to get up, "That's right Yusuke!"  
  
"Yusuke's burning his soul into pure power!" Kurama informed Hiei.  
  
Yusuke still struggling, jumped up and then fell on Kuwabara's back, " Let me help you Yusuke, you have too much spiritual power,"  
  
Hiei and Kurama jump up next to them.  
  
"Do it Yusuke!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Hmph, I can't wait,"   
  
"Hiei, Kurama, let's do it," answered Yusuke with a more determined look.  
  
"Incredible, does he really have the power to change the Nether world power into spiritual power?" Yakumo thought aloud.  
  
Yusuke then absorbed the power sphere.  
  
'Feelings of all four, have become one' thought Hinageshi waking up.  
  
Energy formed around all four grows and destroys it touches.  
  
Yakumo, now thoroughly ticked, begins to hurtle metal bars at them. But the barrier around them just repels them off. Getting even more angry shoots at them little spurts of energy, which in turn also repels off the barrier. Yusuke prepares to fire his spirit gun.  
  
"Earn your place!" he yells at Yakumo as he shoots off his spirit gun.  
  
"Go to hell!" Kuwabara yells as the "gun" turns into Kurama's rose whip, then transforms into Kuwabara's spirit sword, next Yusuke's spirit gun, and finally Hiei's black dragon wave. All of these plow Yakumo fifty feet underground after falling through a skyscraper. Everything begins to turn back to normal and the smoke clears.  
  
"Ah, did we do it?" Kuwabara asked as everyone calms down.  
  
"It's over," Yusuke Replied.  
  
"It's finally been settled," Kuwabara then said.  
  
"Where are Hinageshi and Botan?" Yusuke slowly asked.  
  
"Let's find them," Kurama inquired.  
  
Yusuke looks over to find Hinageshi's head band wrapped around a pole, "Hinageshi!" he runs over to it then feels a surge of power as Yakumo throws a energy wave at everyone then pulls Yusuke under so he is falling where Yakumo fell. Yakumo tries to strangle Yusuke but he gets free and above Yakumo, shoots his spirit gun and he is destroyed into millions of pieces which then disintegrate. The explosion pushes Yusuke up back on the roof of the now very broken up building.   
  
When he next wakes up he is in his room bandaged and watched.  
  
"So you've come to see if I'm alive have you?" he asks Hiei.  
  
"Just watching you until Keiko comes back," he simply replied, "which thankfully is now," and the door opened as Keiko came in with some fresh bandages and a bowl of water with a washcloth.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke your awake," she turns to Hiei, "thank you for watching him for me,"  
  
"Yeah well don't ask again," he replied and left.  
  
"Jee, you ask a simple thing and get the cold shoulder,oh well, so how are you feeling?" she asked watching, then turning back to the wounded boy.  
  
"I'm fine. You convinced Hiei to watch over me while I slept?" he asked with awe.  
  
"Yeah, no biggie, he owed me anyway... but enough about that, I'm going to change the bandages, then I have to head off to school. So I want you to rest up some more, ok?" and without waiting for an answer, she re-bandaged him and left. Soon after, he fell asleep. He found himself having a strange dream.  
  
He was looking through another person's eyes. The person had a girl's voice. He guessed it was a girl because the friends she was talking to were girls as well.  
  
They were on their way to school. This continued on throughout the day- in the dream- until the last bell rang and the girl he was looking through began to leave. Then something sounded from behind her.  
  
"That smell... the smell of death sorrounds you... you smell like lunch!"  
  
Before she could turn around, she felt a sharp pain down her back. Then the darkness overtook her...  
  
Yusuke woke up with a sweat.  
  
"Man that was a wierd dream," he said then laid back down again, "I wonder how Keiko is doing,"  
  
Suddenly Kurama burst into the room with a look of upmost horror.  
  
"Yuske, it's Keiko, she was murdered!!!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tori: ^_^;; Um, please don't be angry, just had to do something about her.  
  
Kage: I hope you know what you just did...  
  
Tori: *puts on war helmet* Yeah, all the Keiko fans are going to attack. *loads bazooka* I think you should get into a nice hidi- *Kage gets trampled by all the angry fans*- Oops to late. Oh well, Karama will you do the honors of telling everyone what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Kurama:*clears throat* Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho, Keiko's funeral takes place and Yusuke looks to the most unlikeliest of people for support. And an unexpected person pays a visit to me. All this and more in the nxt episode of Digimon, Digital-  
  
Tori: o.O Ok... See you there? And please review. *Gives puppy-dog look* 


	2. New Lives, New Heartaches, and why you s...

Evilness  
  
Tori: Hi,^_^;; first off I would like just apoligize for killing Keiko, there is a point for her death, and no she isnt coming back... You'll find if you read this chapter.  
  
Yusuke: The problem with her is that she knows how to turture the main characters. *sniff* And in the fic I'm the victim.  
  
Hiei: -_-; She has to make me into such a wimp is turture enough for me, but I am-  
  
Tori: O-kay... I think I'll start before this gets out of hand, and just for the last time, gomenasai. ^_^;;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Lives, New Heartaches  
  
Yusuke is sitting in a chair, crying while a priest is saying his prayers for her. Botan walks up crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Yusuke, Keiko's soul wasn't able to be transported to the spirit world... The demon that killed her, was a gaki(1), a soul eating demon. When Kurama caught and destroyed him, it was already to late for Keiko's soul..."   
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
"I don't want to talk to you... I don't want to talk to anyone!"  
  
He then quickly gets up and runs off.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would would just leave  
  
He is running through the streets, runs into someone to apologize. when she turns around he thinks at first it's Keiko and hugs her.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, I was so worried that you had left me--"  
  
"Um, mister, my name is Sora. I'm sorry but I don't know any Keiko,"  
  
He released her and apologized. He left while repremanding himself the whole way.  
  
Because you presence still ingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
'Why? Why do I hurt so much? All I want to do is die. Why?' Yususke kept asking himself that.  
  
He was running in no particular direction when someone stepped in front of him.  
  
"Yusuke, you need to calm down,"  
  
"No, Hiei, I can't--The pain in my heart is telling me to run,"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"So you're just going to run away, huh? I never thought you would run away from anything,"  
  
"Sometimes runnign is the only way to help a person realize that someoen they loved is gone, In any case; why are you here?"  
  
"I thought I could beat some sense into you. But I never realized how close you two were,"  
  
More tears fell.  
  
"No matter how bossy she was, she was still kind to me. She was the only real friend I had. And now...She's gone...Not ever soul was saved. Damnit I feel so helpless!"  
  
When you cried  
  
I would wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed  
  
I would fight away all of your fears  
  
"I tried to protect her. I really did. But... I the end I still couldn't save her,"  
  
He couldn't stand any longer, his legs gave way and he was sitting on the curb.  
  
"You need to stop crying!" Hiei picked Yusuke up by the collar,"Death is part of life!"he punches him, but Yusuke just looks away," Everyone dies, everyone is hurt. That is how life is,"  
  
"I know, but...It's just hard...And quiet without her...She was always happy..."  
  
I held you hand through all of these years  
  
And you still held on me  
  
"She was what kept me going...When I did something good while with her, she would some...so softly..."  
  
Hiei dropped him.  
  
"So are you just going ti sit here and cry about it/" he glared at him,"You can't just sit it out; you have to be the one to smile now,"  
  
"But how can I...? How can I take her place? I can't possibly compare to all the good things she did."  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resinating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left beinhd  
  
"You have something on your mind besides her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, a dream, Right before Kurama told me I had a dream. It was like I was there when it happened. Now thatI think about it, the girl did sound like her, and someone said her name!"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, bewildered.  
  
"But if it was her, all I did was sleep and watche her death throguh her eyes..."  
  
Your face haunts  
  
MY once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
"Stop crying, you're making me sad!"  
  
"Huh-mmm..."  
  
Heie caught Yusuke in a long and vibrant kiss. They were there for what seemed like an eternity. Hiei was the one to realize first.  
  
"Don't cry, I can't stand you with tears in your eyes,"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"When I first saw you, it was the day you "died." I couldn't help but feel sorry for you. But then I heard that runt Koenma had decided to make you spirit detective, I wanted to fight you, to see you. I joined you because I had fallen for yuo. And just so you know, I will be there if you need someoen to talk to,"  
  
Hiei was about to leave when Yusuke stiopped him,"Thanks..."  
  
When you cried  
  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed  
  
I'd fiht away all of your fears  
  
"Can you tell me what you first thought of me when you saw me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei sat down next ot him.  
  
"Very well then, when I first say you, the first though that ran thought my mind was: You look like a strong, well built man; whom I would like to spar with. A person that would understand me...as a friend that is,"  
  
It began to rain.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"To get your attention."  
  
I held you hand throguh all of these years  
  
You still held on me  
  
"Look, Yusuke; what I'm trying to tell you is, that you have to go on. You can't mourn for her loss, she wouldn't want that. And if you want someoen to talk to, you have me and Kurama, and even that big idiot Kuwabara, by your side. Besides, if are going to just give up, then I might have to kill you thinking you aren't THE Yusuke Urameshi that I know,"  
  
Hiei got up to leave again, but Yusuke stops him once more.  
  
"C-can you just stay? You don't have to say anything..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
I tired so hard to hell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're sitll with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Hiei sat down again.  
  
"I wish that someone else was here as well..."  
  
And without warning, Yusuke's body began to glow. He opened his eyes to reveal that they were white, blank, and empty. His mouth moved, but no words came out. When he stopped glowing he gradually fell down, unconscious, in Hiei's arms.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
When you cried  
  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you screamed  
  
I'd fight away aall of you fears  
  
Kurama ran up to the two.  
  
"What was that strong spirit energy I just felt?"  
  
Hiei looked up.  
  
"You're looking at him,"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"I don't know but..."  
  
So Hiei told him what happened.  
  
"Wow,"Kurama breathed,"I wonder what he did. Poor guy, he's been through so much."  
  
I held you hand though all of these years  
  
And you sitll held on me...  
  
The air around everyone began to fog up.  
  
"Hello, Kurama..."  
  
Sere:*flops back in tori's chair and glares at her* Done, happy now, baka?  
  
Hiei:*now being restrained by Kurama, Serena, and Mohroh* I.AM.GOING.TO.KIL.YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena*sweatdrop* calm down, Hiei, it's just a story  
  
Kurama:yeah, last I checked you nearly killed the last person who paired me with Hiei  
  
Mohroh:He's right  
  
Serena:Oh, shut up  
  
Sere:My eyes hurt  
  
Tori:*sweatdrops at Sere and her muses* Um, and please excuse Sere, we've had a long day  
  
Kage:Yeah, sitting around and writing the fic, really long  
  
Tori:Not when it's at 11:30, and you're tired--  
  
Sere:AND I HAD TO WRITE IT!!!! YUSUKE'S ALREADY PISSED AT ME, NOT TO MENTION HIEI, AND YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!!!  
  
Tori:Don't blame me, I was on a sugar high  
  
Kage:Oh the power of sugar  
  
Serena:*grips Hiei's arm tighter* Don't make me call Yukina, young man  
  
Hiei:YOUNG?! I'M THIRTY YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, DAMN WOLF, NOW LET ME GO!!!!  
  
Kurama:No  
  
Tori:*joins in the fun of trying to calm the enraged little fire youkai* Now listen, it's only this fic that you're like this, calm down  
  
Hiei:CALM DOWN?! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SERE HAS PLANNED FOR ME?!  
  
Tori:I've got a good idea...  
  
Sere:*glares at Hiei* one word and I will cut your throat, midget!  
  
Hiei:JUST TRY IT!!!  
  
Tori:*in mock sweet old granny voice* Calm down kiddies  
  
Mohroh:You're not helping, Tori, and neither are you SERE!!  
  
Tori:Do you think I was trying to help?  
  
Serena:Ah, to hell with this!! YUKINA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Eep!! *breaks free of Serena, Kurama, and Mohroh and dives under Tori's desk*  
  
Kurama:*sweatdrop* What'd Yukina do to scare him that much?  
  
Serena:He tried to kill Kazuma  
  
Kurama:Oh  
  
Tori:*raises eyebrow* I think I'll just end it here now, but who's going to do the honors...  
  
Serena:Oooooh, Hieiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Kurama:Oh brother  
  
Hiei:*from his hiding spot under Tori's desk* Next chapter, Yusuke falls even deeper into his depression, and thankfully I'm not the one who has to save him this time, Kurama gets stuck with the job now  
  
Kurama:*blank face* Oh, goody  
  
Serena:YOU MAKE HIM KISS YUSUKE AND I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD EVER INVENTED I WILL KILL YOU TORI!!!!!  
  
Sere:*was almost asleep till Serena shouted*OH, shut up!!  
  
Tori:*yawns* g'night, very hard to do this fic at *yawns again* 11:30...*falls asleep*  
  
Sere:That girl can sleep through anything  
  
Tori:*talking in sleep* No I can't, I'm gonna go eat a pie now  
  
Serena:As long as that pie doesn't involve Kurama kissing anyone besides me  
  
Kurama:You do realize that if your father hears you he'll kill us both?  
  
Mohroh:Don't worry, Kuronoue's a million miles away  
  
Kurama:Okay! *give Serena a quick kiss on the cheek*  
  
Kuronoue:*suddenly shows up and attacks Kurama* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KISSING MY DAUGHTER?!  
  
Tori:*still talking in sleep, and starting to drool* Okazies, time to go bye bye, me go chase that pidgeon now...  
  
Everyone, besides Kuronoue and Kurama, who are too busy trying to kill eachother:*sweatdrop* 


End file.
